


Act of God

by iheartloofas, juvenna_reverie



Series: Week One of Quarantine [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Jonas Brothers, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Multi, bowser as zeus's stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartloofas/pseuds/iheartloofas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenna_reverie/pseuds/juvenna_reverie
Summary: Joseph Joestar didn’t ever plan on fighting God.
Relationships: Joseph Joestar/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Koopa | Bowser/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore) past relationship, Nick Jonas/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Week One of Quarantine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788067
Kudos: 4





	Act of God

**Author's Note:**

> god i'm so sorry that you had to read this

I.  
Joseph Joestar didn’t ever plan on fighting God.

Well, a god wasn’t too far off from magical energy and ancient vampires. He wasn’t a religious man, but he had seen more of the world fighting evil than most people. They weren’t out of the question.

This one looked like a vampire, though. Mostly because of his flowing hair, although his was as white as the clouds above him. And his muscles (why were the bad guys always shirtless?).

Whatever he looked like, he was screwed if he didn’t do something soon. He moved to summon his stand, but before he could do anything the man--god?--chuckled.

“Do you think your puny stand could defeat a god?”

No? “My stand can defeat anything!”

I am going to die.

“You’re arrogant.” He grinned. “I like that. Although--” he looked Jojo up and down-- “I’m not sure if your bark is worse than your bite.”

“Oh yeah?” This is a horrible idea. “Hermit Purple!”

Hermit Purple shot for the man, but he had already turned his back. “You’re not worth my time, Joestar. At least not in a fight.” He glanced over his shoulder, winking as he walked away.

“Wait! What’s your name?”

“I am Zeus,” the god said. “We’ll meet again, Jojo, before I finish my path of destruction.”

“Not if I kill you first!”

There was only the faint, arrogant laugh as the man dissipated and Hermit Purple slammed into a monster covered in spikes.

II.  
“You didn’t have to set Bowser on him.” Nick Jonas slouched on one of the chaise lounges on the balcony overlooking the horizon below Mount Olympus.

“Why not? I want to see if he’s worth the effort.”

“Everyone is worth the effort to you, Zeus.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“You will stick your dick in everything.”

“Jealous?”

“No, but you could ask your stand the same--”

“Don’t.” Thunder rumbled in the distance.

“Touchy subject, huh?” Zeus said nothing. “Look, I’m fine being your rebound from Bowser but I’m not even allowed to comment on it?”

“It’s not...I…”

“You haven’t found someone you understand that deeply and so you’re desperately trying to find someone who--.”

“Enough!” Lightning streaked across the sky, flashing as quickly as Zeus’ anger subsided.

Nick paused. “Joestar. Do you think he’s worth the effort? Or will you just continue this rampage if he’s not as interesting as you’d hoped?”

“We’ll see.”

III.  
“You have to find a way to stop Zeus. The wrath of such an already vengeful god will bring nothing but destruction.”

“I know. I know, Zeppeli.” Jojo slammed down the polaroids and stood up from the table. “Him and his stand are attacking at random. Hermit Purple might be able to see where he’s going next, but by the time we get there it’s too late.”

I saw him once, and now I’ll never see him again?

But he promised I would…

“Joseph, look at this.” Jojo snapped his head up from his thoughts as Gyro spread the polaroids out on the table. “These locations are centralizing. Montreal, Bermuda, Birmingham, the outer ring. Then Charlotte, Indianapolis, Detroit, Boston, the second ring. Hartford, Pittsburgh, and Baltimore, the inner ring. All centering around--”

“New York City! But why is he coming here?”

“Seems like you’ll see him again soon, Jojo.”

IV.  
Jojo raced along the streets of New York, so different than when he arrived as a teenager almost fifty years ago. So much had changed since then-- he’d discovered his stand, he’d lost his British accent, he’d become more and more distant from Suzie Q. Saving the world required a kind of emotional distance not many people had. Sure, it was hard to watch his friends die, and innocent civilians just as much, but he had learned quickly that the only way to survive in this job was to get over it. It wasn’t that he hadn’t loved her, once, but the nineteen-year-old he’d been hadn’t understood what it was like to be with someone who would never understand the kind of power he had.

Damn it! Maybe I’m becoming too soft.

“There’s nothing soft about wanting to be understood.”

Jojo skidded to a halt and turned, peering down the narrow alleyway.

Instead of his usual shirtless appearance, Zeus had a neatly pressed suit, with the top buttons of his shirt undone in place of a tie. What struck him, though, was his face: instead of looking sinister, like he’d expected from a god who spent his time trying to destroy cities, he looked--

Thoughtful, maybe. Tired. Almost sad, but he wasn’t willing to give the bastard that much pity.

“You!” He reached for Hermit Purple, but one look at Zeus’ face stopped him.

He’s--worried?

Zeus turned away. “I’m not here to fight.”

“You tried to destroy cities! It’s what you’re here for, isn’t it?”

Zeus turned back toward Jojo, his eyes blazing with that ethereal glow like the surface of a lightning bolt. “No. I’m here for you.”

V.  
He had been there, all night-- the drinks they had shared, then the kisses, then the hotel room.

He was right.

They had talked for what seemed like hours, walking from the alley into the Upper West Side. He hadn’t wanted to destroy cities, the way Jojo hadn’t wanted to be a hero. He knew of things the average human left to books and movies and the imagination, knew what kind of isolation came with power.

It didn’t hurt that he wasn’t too hard on the eyes, did it?

Even if by the end of the night he had neatly hidden the raw emotion behind his arrogance, it didn’t matter. Jojo grinned, reaching his arm out for the body beside him only to feel empty sheets.

The phone rang, and he nearly fell from the force of jumping out of bed. “Hello?”

“It’s Zeppeli. I was wrong. He wasn’t headed to New York after all.”

“Wh-what?”

“Turn on your TV, Jojo.”

===

To an ordinary person, the wreckage on the screen looked like a natural disaster, an unfortunate coincidence of fate.

“...Locals are saying the devastation began with these strange punctures in buildings and cars, even--unfortunately--people. The images you’re about to see may be quite graphic…”

Hermit Purple speared around the TV controls, and the image flickered to reveal the distinct green spiked shell and claws that the ordinary people couldn’t see.

“...with no seismic activity and no claims from any state or non-state actors, authorities conclude this can only be an act of god.”


End file.
